le jeu du père noel
by haikki
Summary: le jeu du père noël pour nos héros


Le mois de décembre venait tout juste de commencer quand le professeur Dumbledore annonça aux élèves la nouvelles directive pour le mois de décembre. Chacun des élèves de l'école se verrait voir son nom inscrit sur un parchemin dans une coupe et ils devaient passer chacun leur tour à l'appel de leur nom, tirer au sort un autre nom. Et il devait offrir un cadeaux à cette personne pour noël. Et oui le jeu du père noël. L'ensemble des élèves poussèrent un cris d'étonnement mêler à la colère. Car tous se rendaient compte qu'il pouvait tomber sur une personne qu'ils détestaient. Se fut le professeur Mcgonagall qui fut charger d'appeler les élèves un par un. Chacun redoutaient cet instants. Les trois dernier à passer furent nos héros. Se fut Hermione qui passa la première des trois, elle attrapa le bout de parchemin, le sortie de la coupe, le déplia et lut le nom de Mr Weasley Ronald. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de devenir aussi nerveuse que pour une première sortie en couple. Se fut le tour de Ronald, il tira le nom de Miss Granger Hermione. Et le dernier se fut Harry il prit le denier parchemin , le lut et un masque de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage quand il revint à sa place. Au bout de plusieurs heures chacun avait son petit bout de parchemin. Le directeur se leva et dit d'un ton imposant qui se voulait calme et autoritaire.

la remise des cadeaux sera faite le 22 décembre, premier jours des vacances de noël avant que tout le monde rentre chez soit. N'oubliez pas la personne que vous avez tirer ne doit pas être au courant que vous avez son nom. Bon mois de décembre à tous.

Au fur et à mesure du temps les élèves et professeurs quittèrent la grande salle. Il ne resta plus que nos trois intrépides et Ginny Weasley.

T'aurais vue ta tête Harry ! Rigolais Ron.

À croire que tu as tiré le nom de Drago ! Ajouta Hermione qui pour une fois se voulait taquine.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Soupira le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front.

Mon pauvre tu es tombé sur celui que peu de gens aurait aimé avoir. Compatit son meilleur ami.

Ouais t'as pas de chance sur ce coup là. Ajouta Ginny.

Un malaise s'installa entre eux. Pour briser cette atmosphère Harry ce risqua à poser une question.

Et toi Ron tu as tiré qui ?

À moi, j'ai tiré … dit il avant de se rappeler les paroles du directeur puis il termina en ajoutant. Ha ! C'est top secret !

Mais tu peut me le dire ? Insista Harry.

Oui, je peut.

Alors ?

C'est top secret.

Ginny reconnue presque la manière dont son frère sortait ses réplique on aurait dit Judith qui répond à Raph quand il pose ses questions sur la brigade temporelle dans l'épisode 15 de la saison 1 du visiteur du futur. pendant ce temps Harry commençait à trouver cette nouvelle idée de leur proviseur complètement désuète. Ils retournèrent alors dans leur salle commune pour se diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectives.

Harry était dans son lit quand Ron lui parla de la petite conversation de tout à l'heure.

J'espère que tu as compris tout à l'heure ?

Compris quoi ?

Harry ne fais pas l'idiot réfléchis je suis sur qu'elles ont compris.

Harry se tourna vers Ron mécontent en repassant la petite discussion dans sa tête.

tu peut me le dire mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Murmura Harry en réfléchissant.

N'oublie pas ce que nous a dit Dumbledore. Précisa le roux.

Harry réfléchie quelques second quand tout à coup il s'écrit.

Par merlin ! C'est une des deux filles !

B'ah, voilà , quand tu veux ricana Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Laquelle ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Ron se mis à rougir pour seul réponse à son ami. Harry compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

De leurs coté les filles discutaient sur le fait qu'elle était tombé sur leurs amours. Ginny sur Harry et Hermione sur le frère de la rousse. Chacune savouraient en silence tout en spéculant sur les éventuelles personnes qui avaient tiré leurs noms. En tout cas elle savait que l'une d'elle avait été tiré par Ron.

Tu pense qu'il a tiré qui ? Demanda la rousse.

Je pense que c'est le tien. Suggéra Hermione.

Pourquoi? Interrogea la rousse de façon malicieuse.

Non mais imagine, je tire le sien, il tire le mien, non mais ça serais le pompon !

Ou très romantiques. Souris la rouquine.

À ces mot Hermione rougit de gêne et détourna les yeux.

Alors ! Insista la rouquine qui voulait continuer de taquiner son amie.

Hermione porta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie avec un regard inquisiteur en lui posant une question.

Et tu pense lui offrir quoi à ton Harry ?

Heu ! Suggéra la rouquine prise au dépourvus.

Alors ! Insista Hermione en intensifiant son air d'inquisiteur.

Ginny réfléchissait le plus vite possible. Elle se savait bonne pour taquiner les autres mais elle savait aussi qui si son amie s'y mettait elle aussi elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle chercha donc un moyen de détourner la conversation ou tout bonnement changer de sujets. Elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle put mais Hermione mettait la pression sur elle. Et elle ne trouva qu'une seule échappatoire.

et si on allait se coucher ? Hein !

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire vainqueur.

Plusieurs jours était passés maintenant, on était déjà le 13 décembre et c'est le jours où les quatre amis décidèrent de faire leurs emplette pour le fameux jeux du père noël. Ils décidèrent comme d'un accord de se séparer. Les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre. Et qu'ils se retrouverais au chaudrons baveur pour rentrer ensemble. Ron avait déjà son idée en tête pour le cadeau d'Hermione, il se tourna donc vers son ami et lui demanda.

Tu as une idée pour Drago?

Non. Répondit le jeune homme à la cicatrice sur le front.

On devrait passer chez souvenir de Deckert, ils ont de bon petits bibelot pas trop cher.

Harry acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans cette boutiques. À la grande surprise des deux garçons il n'y avait presque personne dans le magasin. Les deux garçons parcouraient les rayons sans une grande conviction. Ron savait déjà se qu'il voulait offrir à Hermione et cela ne se trouvait malheureusement pas là. Il discutait donc de quoi il pourrait offrir à ce Drago Malefoy et de l'idée de leur directeur. Le gérant de la boutique entendit la conversation des deux jeunes hommes et un sourire arpenta son visage en pensant à de vieux souvenir. Il ne put donc se tenir à l'écart de leur conversation.

vous parlez du jeu du père noël ?

Hum ! Acquiescèrent les deux jeunes étudiant de la maison gryffondor.

À cela me rappelle des souvenirs. Soupira joyeusement le gérant de la boutique.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent incrédule et Harry pensa que cette choses était en plus désuet qu'il ne le pensait auparavant. Quand tout à coup les yeux de Ron tombèrent sur une statuette représentant Salazar Serpentard entourer d'un basilic.

Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ça ? Demanda le roux à son ami en pointant du doigt la statuette.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la statuette et convenu avec un clin d'œil que c'était l'objet idéal. Il l'attrapa et se dirigea à la caisse où le gérant c'était mis depuis le moment ou Ron avait pointer du doigt la statuette. Il posa l'objet devant le gérant pour connaître le prix et payer. Il les regarda un instant et dit sans arrière pensée.

c'est rare et bizarre de voir des jeunes gryffondor s'intéressent à Salazar Serpentard.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ex-orbiter.

c'est pour le jeu du … commença le roux.

Ah ! Oui ! Acquiesça le gérant avec un mouvement de tête.

Et c'est pour un serpentard. Continua le roux.

Hum ! Cela ne doit pas être facile de lui offrir un cadeau. Réfléchit à haute voix le gérant, comme s'il savait le fond des relation entre Harry et Drago.

Vous n'avez pas idée. Ajouta le roux.

Harry commençait à revenir à lui quand il arqua ses sourcils devant la réplique suivante du roux.

Et cela vaut bien une petite ristourne ?

Hum ! Tu as tout à fait raison jeune homme. Répondit le gérant apparemment amusé de la situation.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse du gérant. Il n'en revenait pas de l'impertinence de son ami et aussi de la réponse positive de ce commerçant.

Bon elle est à 11 gallion normalement, je vous la fais à dix.

Ron passa un sourire mitigé. Oui il était déçut du montant de la ristourne mais il était ravi d'en avoir obtenu une. Il tapa de sa main le dos de son amis de manière amicale et viril à la fois pour l'inviter à payer. Une fois la transaction effectuer ils sortirent et remerciant le commerçant en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Ron se tourna vers son ami et lui annonça que c'était à son tour de faire les boutiques. Harry le suivait comme une ombre qui suit son propriétaire. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un fleuriste. Seul Ron y entra Harry attendait à l'extérieur toujours sous le choc. À l'intérieur Ron se déplaça vers un vendeur et il dit de façon autoritaire qu'il voulait un renseignement. Le vendeur lui demanda d'attendre quelques seconds. Alors le roux lui demanda sur le même ton que sa démarche précédente de voir le responsable de l'établissement.

Mais je peux très bien vous renseignez. Dit le vendeur d'un ton calme et souriant.

Ron le regarda d'un œil dédaigneux et ré-altéra sa demande toujours sur le même ton.

Mais monsieur je peux très bien m'occuper de vous.

Ron soupira et inspira un bon coup comme pour agrandir sa réserve d'air pour lancer une longue tirade.

 **Quoi ! Non mais c'est incroyable ça je vous demande gentiment le rayon où se trouve les roses et vous m'envoyez sur les tulipes. Vous êtes vraiment incompétent, n'y as t-il pas un vendeur digne de ce nom dans ce magasin. Et en plus vous m'insultez, vous ne manquer pas d'air monsieur je demande à voir votre responsable maintenant.** Hurle Ron.

C'est alors que le responsable s'avança et aperçu le jeune sorcier roux, il dégluti avant d'intervenir.

Mr Weasley Ron, je vous présente toutes mes plus sincères excuse pour l'insubordination de notre employé.

Ron soupira et murmura à l'encontre du vendeur des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Il était maintenant plus abasourdit qu'autre choses il n'avait jamais vu son patron faire des courbette à quelqu'un même au ministre de la magie il n'en faisait pas, mais il en faisait à ce jeune garçon roux. Ron était maintenant seul avec le responsable et celui ci lui demanda le pourquoi de sa visite.

je veux un pot de 7,5 litres avec un pied de rhododendron de couleur rose.

Mais bien sûr. Articula le gérant avec un sourire faux jeton.

Le gérant quitta Ron et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande du jeune sorcier roux. Il le lui tendit et dégluti une nouvelle fois quand il vit le roux jeter un coup d'œil au prix, il avait oublier de le retirer. Ron put lire le prix cela valait 3 gallion, 12 mornilles et 5 noises. Il mis sa main dans sa poche et en sortit trois gallion et les lança au responsable et tourna les talons sans un mots. Il rejoignit son ami et se dirigea vers la plus chic des bijouteries. Harry n'avait toujours pas immerger et il resta encore à l'extérieur. Quand le roux entra une vendeuse blonde l'accosta.

puisse je vous aider ?

Je voudrais parler au propriétaire. Dit le roux sans faire plus attention à la vendeuse.

Comme il vous sierra.

Puis elle disparut derrière une porte pour en ressortir quelques instant plus tard accompagné d'un homme avec une bonne calvitie et légèrement enrobé. Cet homme s'adressa à Ron avec toutes la distinction dut à son égard.

oh Mr Weasley Ron quel grand honneur de vous voir dans ma modeste boutiques.

Ron soupira il avait oublier que cet homme était un lèche botte professionnel. Puis il dit d'un ton autoritaire qu'il veut une bague d'or blanc orné d'un rubis taillé en forme de cœur. Le propriétaire de la bijouteries sourit et lui fit amener ce qu'il avait dans ses rayons. Ron regarda attentivement ce que lui proposa le propriétaire des lieux. Quand une bague attira son attention elle était telle qu'il se l'imaginait.

je prends celle ci. Dit il.

Très bon choix Monsieur.

Ils regardèrent la taille et comme par magie si on peut dire c'était exactement la taille d'Hermione. Le propriétaire ravis que le jeune homme est trouvé son bonheur lui annonça le prix. Ron n'écouta pas l'homme en face de lui et sorti cent gallion qu'il posa sur une table et s'apprêta à partir quand le propriétaire recompta et s'aperçut qu'il manquait 1 gallion 9 mornilles et 7 noises. Le propriétaire de la bijouteries l'annonça au jeune homme roux. Celui ci se retourna et souffla à l'homme plus âgé.

vous préférez que je reprennes les devises et que j'annonce à votre épouse votre infidélité avec sa meilleur amie ?

Le propriétaire des lieux soupira et lança à haute voix.

Merci de votre achat Mr Weasley.

Ron tourna les tallons et partis avec la bague dans son écrin couleur onyx. Il rejoignit Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. Les filles étaient déjà là. L'heure n'était pas assez avancer pour rentrer au château. Il s'arrêtèrent donc dans une petite boutiques pour prendre une petites soupes de potimarron. Chacun dégusta ce mets avec envie et plaisir. Harry se mis à raconter comment Ron avait réussit à obtenir une ristourne pour son cadeau. Les deux jeunes filles sourirent elles connaissait très bien la face cachée du roux. En plus Hermione rigolait intérieurement en imaginant le reste des achats de l'élue de son cœur. Quand la nuit commença à tomber ils décidèrent comme d'un accord silencieux de rentrer au château. Chacun se dirigea immédiatement dans leur dortoirs pour ranger leur articles acheter dans l'après midi. Seul Harry et Ginny étaient redescendu dans la salle commune Hermione et Ron était rester dans leur chambre pour écrire un petit mot pour mettre avec leur cadeau. Une fois fini il se rendirent compte que c'était l'heure de repas. Ils quittèrent leurs travaux et descendirent dans la salle commune. À leur grande joie il n'y avait personne mis à part l'autre. Leur regard se croisèrent et les étoiles du ciel se déversèrent dans les yeux de chacun. Ils n'arrivèrent plus à détacher leur regard de l'autre. Quand tout à coup le grognement de l'estomac du roux fit sortir les deux jeunes gens de leur contemplation mutuelle.

On devrait peut être y aller. Dit la jeune fille en déposant une bisse sur la joue du roux.

Tu as raisons. Pesta presque le roux contre lui même en attrapant la main de la jeune fille et en déposant un baiser sur la front de celle ci.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle main dans la main. Arriver devant celle ci il se lâchèrent et entrèrent pour prendre leur dîner avec les autres élèves de l'école.

Le jours tant redouter par certains et tant attendu par d'autres arriva enfin. Nous sommes maintenant le samedi 22 décembre et le train pour rentrer chez eux ne part pas avant 17h. Ils passerait donc l'après midi à s'échanger les cadeaux. Le repas de midi se passa sans encombre notoire mis à part l'excitation des élèves en vues des vacances de noël. Chacun des élèves avait le cadeau à offrir devant lui. Personnes n'avait oublié même Drago avait le siens. En vue du grand nombres d'élèves la remise s'effectua sous la direction du directeur. Il tirait au sort les noms des élèves qui devait allez offrir les cadeau à l'entente de leur noms. Chaque élèves s'exécuta. Quand le nom de Ginny Weasley se fit entendre de la voix de Dumbledore, elle se leva et posa son cadeau devant Harry. Quand le nom de Potter sortit de la bouche du directeur il se leva devant les yeux de tous. Il se dirigea vers la table des serpentard sous les regards abasourdit de presque tout le monde puis il s'arrêta devant le jeune homme blond et déposa son cadeau devant le jeune Malefoy. Harry fronçait les sourcils de colère. Malefoy lui le regardait incrédule et méfiant à la fois. Il n'en revenait pas que ce soit Potter qui est tiré son nom. Il avait presque envie de vomir de ça mais il se retenait sachant que cela pourrait être sujet à une retenue. La suivante fut Hermione qui se leva et tandis le cadeaux à Ronald sous les sifflets de certains de ses camarades de maison gryffondor. Ron repéra les siffleur et les assassina du regard et retranscris dans sa tête de leur faire payer la gêne que ressentait la jeune fille. Leur regard se croisa, elle devina tout de suite les intentions du roux et lui fit un « non » de la tête. Le jeune roux pesta en silence avant de porter son attention sur le cadeau que venait de lui offrir Hermione. Il était aux anges que se soit elle qui est tiré son nom. Il soupira de satisfaction. Quand tout à coup le voix du directeur Dumbledore perça ses oreilles.

Et pour finir Mr Weasley Ronald.

Ron se leva et tendit son cadeaux à Hermione sous les yeux pétillants de la jeune sorcière.

maintenant ceux qui veulent peuvent ouvrir leur cadeaux ou attendre noël. Joyeux fêtes à tous et à l'année prochaine pour ceux d'entre vous qui rentre chez eux pour les vacances. Dit le professeur Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir.

Les élèves les plus impatients ouvrirent leur cadeaux d'autres se hâtèrent pour finir de préparer leur affaire pour ne pas rater le poudlard express. Harry ouvrit son cadeau pour découvrir une écharpe avec une inscription. Cette inscription disait simplement « I love you ». Ginny se mis à rougir ainsi que Harry. Ron se leva aussitôt et dit.

Ginny, Harry, il est temps de vous préparer pour prendre le train.

Les deux concerné le regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur.

Et toi ? Demanda la rousse à son frère.

Je reste. Dit il calmement.

La rousse regarda son amie et elle lui dit qu'elle aussi restait à poudlard pour les vacances. Après quelques petites seconds elle reprit.

Et maman est au courant ? Demanda la jeune fille à son grand frère.

Oui. Et j'ai même demander à maman d'héberger Harry pendant les vacances.

Mais … . Commençait à protester la jeune rousse.

Le grand frère la regarda et elle compris qu'elle serait avec Harry pendant ces vacances de noël et elle n'en demandait pas plus pour l'instant. Elle compris aussi les intentions de son frère et elle attrapa le bras de Harry et le traîna dans les couloirs jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et demanda à Harry de prendre ses affaires pour les vacances. Il retrouva Ginny , Hermione et Ron devant la grande porte du château. Harry commença à protester en disant.

Mais je n'ai pas remplis mon formulaire.

Je l'ai fait pour toi. Dit le roux de manière que le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne cherche plus à protester.

Les deux gryffondor rejoignirent les autres élèves qui partait pour prendre le poudlard express après avoir dit au revoir à leur amis et famille.

Ron soupira et se dirigea vers la salle commune suivit de Hermione. Chacun portait son cadeau offert par l'autre. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient les seul gryffondor à rester à poudlard pendant les vacances. Les deux jeunes gens passaient leur journée ensemble sans se quitter un instant. Pour tout ils était ensemble sauf pour la toilette. Ils dormait même ensemble sur les canapés de la salle commune. Le 25 décembre était enfin arriver les cadeaux de leur famille étaient sous le sapin de la salle commune. Ils y avait disposer les leurs avec. Il ne prêtait pas une grande attention au cadeaux venant de leur famille. Ils les ouvrirent avec joie. Et quand le moment fut arriver pour le fameux cadeaux du jeu du père noël une petite monté d'adrénaline monta dans chacun d'eux. Quand Ron ouvrit son cadeau de la part de Hermione il découvrit une superbe paire de gant de gardien de quidditch avec une petite carte. Il l'a lut, elle disait : « _cher Ron j'espère que ce cadeau te plaira mais sache que je te l'offre avec mon cœur. Et qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi. Celle qui t'aime Hermione._ » Au même instant Hermione ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit un pot avec sa fleur préférer, un rhododendron rose avec un écrin noir et une carte. Elle ouvrit l'écrin pour y découvrir un magnifique bague des larme commençait à perler dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle sortit le mot et le lut. « _à celle que j'aime. »_ les larmes coulait maintenant et elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre feuille où il était écrit. « _et oui je parle de toi er-my-nee, her-mignonne, ma douce Mionne. Ron._ » elle ne pouvait plus empêcher le flot de larmes qui dévalait maintenant ses joues. Elle sauta au coup de l'être aimé et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Il répondit à sa fougue avec passion et amour. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres il se dirent ensemble un « je t'aime » des plus sincère et décidèrent de ne plus cacher leur relation aux autres. Le reste des vacances se passa dans l'amour le plus soft, enlacer sur un canapé à se câliner amoureusement. Ne pensant qu'a être dans les bras de l'autre.


End file.
